Maybe
by ScarletRaven321
Summary: Weiss makes a wish. One-shot. Team RWBY friendship.


_On any other night maybe the darkness wouldn't have felt so overwhelming. _

_Maybe the cold wouldn't have bit so hard. _

_Maybe the silence wouldn't have made her want to give up._

However, tonight Weiss Schnee knew would have to endure all of it.

She entered her family's estate after returning from her combat practice. Her driver had left the minute she exited the vehicle as he was now permitted to take his holiday break.

The estate would've been bustling if not for the fact that the same applied for the rest of the staff as well.

"I'm home!"

She stilled herself to listen, hoping to pick up even the slightest sound.

The only response she was greeted with was her echo. The entire household was abandoned by everyone save for her.

Her parents, of course, were nowhere to be found; both probably showing face at some event they forgot to mention to her again.

Weiss was surprised, but she knew she shouldn't be. Of course they weren't going to be here. They hardly ever were. The faster she was able to accept that, the easier it'd be to not dwell on her disappointment.

She stepped in further to remove her boots and jacket ignoring that it was freezing even indoors. May as well have what her body feels reflect her mind.

Not even bothering with the lights, she strode in completely. Living in this hollow mansion her whole life did come with the one advantage of knowing every inch of its floors.

She easily made a beeline for the source of her hope and her misery, the tree.

She knelt down beside it and with a flip of the switch it was lit. From top to bottom it was adorned with colorful lights, tinsel, ornaments of all shapes and sizes, and candy canes; everything a child could have asked for as decoration.

If only her mother and father were there to enjoy it with her for once.

It was never easy for the young heiress to accept that they were Schnee Dust Company owners first, and her parents second. Actually she wouldn't be surprised if she was even lower on that list of priorities.

She scolded herself, shaking her head. Thinking like that was childish and selfish. She was taught better. Everything they did was so that they could continue living like this.

Despite herself, another bitter thought broke free. _What exactly was living like this? Was this really what people strived for? _

If given the opportunity, she'd probably pass on the entire lifestyle if one that involved companionship was the alternate choice. Give up all her possessions and start anew in a world where she wasn't alone.

That was enough.

She bowed her head, making a silent prayer and holding back tears. She promised herself she would be strong this year. She was a big girl now, she wouldn't cry. It was okay, everything would be okay. She would be strong.

* * *

The Schnee heiress opened her eyes, snapping out of her thoughts. Before her was a ragged, somewhat small, tree.

It was clumsily decorated with tinsel all over the place, random ornaments and lights that were half fused. Getting everyone to agree on how to decorate it was such a chore, hence the _unique _result. This tree was her favorite though, better than any other year's.

The rowdiness right beyond the door is what caught her attention_, _and as the door opened three silhouettes were revealed.

"Good evening Weiss."

"Hey there princess."

"Weiss, why are you sitting on the floor in the dark?"

The room was only lit by the lights on the tree, and there weren't very many. It was just about pitch black until Ruby took it upon herself to fix that.

The sudden illumination caused Weiss to shield her eyes for a moment so they could adjust.

"I-I'm sorry! I should've warned you…"

"It's alright Ruby." She removed her hand and rolled her eyes at her teammate. "My eyes are already fine."

The red cloaked girl was puzzled. Weiss's voice was so soft, calm. Usually she would immediately lecture Ruby on being more considerate and thinking before she acts. The younger girl didn't question it though and instead just gave her a goofy grin. "Oh, okay then."

The heiress stood, dusting off her skirt. "To answer your earlier question, I was just thinking." She switched to sitting on her bed instead, thankful that nobody questioned her further.

In no time everyone relaxed into their usual routines, which eventually ended with each of them on their respective bunks, Ruby and Yang gossiping from across the room, and Blake curled up with a book.

Weiss allowed herself to relax, to just take in the presence of her teammates, to reflect on just how much had changed in her few months at Beacon. She actually didn't mind the change that much.

_On any other night maybe the light wouldn't have felt so freeing._

_Maybe the warmth wouldn't have been so comforting. _

_Maybe the chatter wouldn't have seemed so lively._

"Weiss?" A hesitant voice called.

Without realizing it the heiress had closed her eyes. She was just lost in her thoughts again, though they were very different now that her teammates were back.

The head of their fearless leader was hanging down from the bunk above. "You've been acting strange today. You're so quiet. Are you feeling alright?"

Weiss furrowed her brows. "Yes Ruby, of course I am." She couldn't help it. It was the first year that she wasn't alone and she just felt so at peace. With an honest smile she admitted, "I'm just happy you're all here."

Her teammates froze, each one with an expression of complete disbelief.

Ruby was the first to break them out of it. "Guys, I think she's sick."

"Definitely sick," Yang agreed.

Weiss could swear she saw Blake nod too.

"Quiet you!" she declared firmly. "I am completely healthy."

Just like that Weiss was drawn into the conversation, it took a while to convince her teammates she was neither ill nor suffering a head injury. They were overreacting. She wasn't acting _that _different.

Eventually the conversation went to more casual topics. Even Blake decided to put her book aside and join too.

It was rare for all of them to be like this, but they loved it, teasing and all. That evening Team RWBY stayed up long into the night talking about everything and nothing.

Before finally going to sleep , Weiss realized that for the first time in forever she felt like she was home.

_Maybe she could get used to this. _

_Maybe this is exactly what she wished for. _

On every other night that thought remained the same.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello, thank you for reading! I actually don't have much to say here, but as always I'd love to know your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
